vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Red (Pokémon)
|-|Red/Green/Blue= |-|Fire Red/Leaf Green= |-|Sun/Moon= |-|LGP/E= |-|Masters= Summary Red is the enigmatic and silent protagonist of Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow and its remakes Pokémon Fire Red/Leaf Green, as well as the hidden final boss of Pokémon Gold/Silver/Crystal and its remakes Pokemon Heart Gold/Soul Silver. Due to Red infamously being a silent protagonist, much of his character seems a mystery. He appears to be a heroic person, risking his life to fight the likes of Team Rocket and saving a girl from a Hypno during the post game of Pokémon Fire Red/Leaf Green, as well as a very dedicated and determined person, braving through the hardships of his journey in order to become of the most famous and strongest Pokémon Trainers in the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least 8-A | At least 7-B | At least 7-A | High 7-A | At least High 7-A | At least High 7-A | At least High 7-A. High 7-A with a Mega Pokemon Name: Red Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male | His Pokémon vary in Gender Age: 11 | 14 (3 years older as for Gold/Silver/Crystal) | 19 (5 years older as for Black 2/White 2) to 21 (2 years older as for Sun/Moon) Classification: Pokémon Trainer Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Sealing (Via Pokéballs), Can give to his Pokémon: Healing and Purification (Type 3. Via Recovery Items), Statistics Amplification (Via Battle Effect Items, Berries and Hold Items), Transformation (Via Evolutionary Items) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics All, Statistics Reduction | His Pokémon gained many abilities during his journey | Electricity Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Ability to Destroy Reflective Barrier with Pikachu, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Telekinesis with Lapras | Shadow Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Sound Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation with Snorlax, Weather Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, Earth Manipulation with Venusaur, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation with Blastoise, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Air Manipulation, Energy Manipulation with Charizard Attack Potency: Street level | At least Multi-City Block level+ (Commands multiple trained first stage Pokémon) | At least City level (Defeated Brock, Misty and Lt. Surge) | At least Mountain level+ (Bested Erika and Sabrina, both who are vastly stronger than Lt. Surge and Koga) | Large Mountain level (Defeated the Elite Four, including the strongest member Lance and matched end game Blue, who was even stronger than Lance and became the Pokémon Master of Kanto) | At least Large Mountain level (The strongest trainer in both Kanto and Johto by a significantly big margin, even including Blue) | At least Large Mountain level (Comparable to Nate and should be considerably stronger than before) | At least Large Mountain level (Became stronger than before). Large Mountain level+ with a Mega Pokemon (The Mega forms of the Kanto Starter Trio far outstrip base Pokemon) Speed: Peak Human (Should be comparable to his Origins Counterpart). Higher with Running Shoes | At least Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Sub-Relativistic (Kept up with Brock, Misty and Surge) | Relativistic+ (Kept with the Dojo's Master's Pokémon) | At least Relativistic+ (Defeated Lance, who had well trained Pokémon) | At least Relativistic+ (Should be faster than before and considerably above all the other trainers) | At least Relativistic+ (As a Champion, should be much faster than the Gym Leaders like Elesa) | At least Relativistic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 | At least Class 10 | Class 50 | Class 100 (Clashed with the Dojo's Machoke, which can easily hold aloft a sumo wrestler with one finger, and should be stronger than Machop, that can lift Graveler, which weights 105 kgs, with ease) | At least Class G (Clashed with Bruno, who commands a very well trained Machamp) | At least Class G (Considerably stronger than Blue's Machamp) | At least Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: Street Class | At least Multi-City Block Class+ | At least City Class | At least Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class | At least Large Mountain Class | At least Large Mountain Class | At least Large Mountain Class. Large Mountain Class+ with a Mega Pokemon Durability: Street level (Can take many heavy falls without problems) | At least Multi-City Block level+ (Took hits from Blue team at the time) | At least City level (Took hits from Brock's, Misty's and Lt. Surge's team) | At least Mountain level+ (Took hits from Koga's Wheezing and Sabrina's Alakazam) | Large Mountain level (Defeated Lorelei, Bruno, Agatha, Lance and Blue) | At least Large Mountain level (Fought Ethan on equal grounds) | At least Large Mountain level (Fought Nate, who fought N, Cheren, Ghetsis, Hugh and Cynthia) | At least Large Mountain level. Large Mountain level+ with a Mega Pokemon Stamina: High for Red (Constantly ran and biked through Kanto, unaffected by the cold of Mt. Silver) | Very high for his team. Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on the Pokémon and Move | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on the Pokémon and Move | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. Standard Equipment: Pokéballs, Potions, several Full Restores, Light Ball for Pikachu, held items for his team and other items. Intelligence: Gifted (Red is a very skillful Pokémon Trainer, even when he first embarked on his journey, people recognized his potential and skill. As he went on his adventure, he quickly went up in ranks until he defeated Blue and gained the title of Pokemon Master. As such, Red is very tactical and strategic. His skill as a trainer seemed to have been recognized across the world as well, due to him being one of the trainers present in the Pokémon World Tournament) Weaknesses: Varies on the Pokémon. Is a completely normal human with normal weaknesses without his Pokémon backing him up. Notable Attacks/Techniques: A full list of the potential moves his Pokémon can learn. Pikachu | Snorlax | Lapras | Charizard | Venusaur | Blastoise Note: This profile covers his incarnation within the Pokémon games, and not his manga appearance. Also, this covers his team's stats. Key: By Himself | Gen 1 Team (Beginnings) | Gen 1 Team (Early Game) | Gen 1 Team (Mid Game) | Gen 1 Team (End Game) | Gen 2 Team | Gen 5 Team | Gen 7 Teams Gallery 900px-006Charizard.png|Charizard, The Flame Pokémon. 600px-003Venusaur.png|Venusaur, The Seed Pokémon. 009BlastoiseOG.png|Blastoise, The Shellfish Pokémon. Snorlax.png|Snorlax, The Sleeping Pokémon. 131Lapras.png|Lapras, The Transport Pokémon. 025Pikachu.png|Pikachu, The Mouse Pokémon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Steven Universe (Steven Universe (verse)) Steven's Profile (Both were 7-A. Speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sound Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Metal Users Category:Weather Users Category:Plant Users Category:Poison Users Category:Ice Users Category:Mind Users Category:Healers Category:Sleep Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Summoners Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Adventurers Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Humans Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Purification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Silent Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7